Stranded
by ADR14
Summary: What happens when two best friends,two brothers,an old guy who yells a lot,a cheerful lady,a tom-girl,and a nerd end up stranded on an island?A SkyexJill and VaughnxChelsea story
1. The Boat

**Stranded**

Summary: What happens when two best friends, two brothers, an old guy who yells a lot, a cheerful lady, a tom-girl, and a nerd end up stranded on an island? A SkyeXJill, and a VaughnXChelsea story.

**Chapter 1: The Boat**

**Chelsea's P.O.V **

There were hundreds of people around me one my best friend Jill. Hey Chelsea there's the boat let's go Jill said.

Jill and I were moving out of the city together and to a place called Mineral Town, hence the boat.

All of a sudden we heard STOP! THIEF! Then I saw a guy with silver hair, a leopard print coat with a black undershirt, and violet pants running towards us. I stuck my foot out and tripped him. He laid there long enough for the women who screamed to come up then he said MAIDEN CHICK BEAM FIRE! And the lady froze.

Hey I can't move she said and the guy got up and ran away. Hey what did he steal I asked the lady? My boat ticket my family is on the boat already and I have no money with me. Well I can buy your ticket and you can pay me back on the boat.

Jill gave me a what the beep look and I just shrugged I mean why not help the lady out it's not her fault a thief chose her to steal from.

All of a sudden I noticed I had no clue what her name was so I asked her and she said it was Felicia.

Well hello Felicia I'm Chelsea and this is… Jill cut me off and introduced herself. Then one she could move again we all walked to the plank and met a sailor who was collecting tickets.

Hello ladies tickets please. Jill and I gave him our tickets and then I asked how much one adult ticket would be.

Oh um that would be 500g he said. I handed him the money and then we all boarded the boat. As soon as we got inside three people came up to us.

Chelsea Jill this is my family Felicia said. HELLO YOUNG MISSYE'S I'M TARO! Dad Felicia said please try to talk a little more quiet. H-hello I'm E-Elliot a guy about my age said. Yeah more like idiot the girl next to him said. Natalie be nice to your brother Felicia said. Sorry Chelsea and Jill they fight a lot. So it's not my fault I'm related to a failure that obviously has no life Natalie said.

Uh what am I going to do with you two? Well I'm Chelsea by the way. And I'm Jill her best friend. Nice to meet you two girlies Taro said managing to keep his voice quieter.

Oh that reminds me Felicia said before I got on the boat a thief stole my ticket and these young ladies were kind enough to pay for me so will you please give them back 500g.

THAT'S HORRIBLE WHO A THIEF! WHY IF HE GET'S ON THE BOAT I'LL… I'LL… Dad it's ok, I'm ok and I managed to get on the boat so its ok Felicia said trying to calm the old man.

Ok I'll calm down and thank you girls for your kindness towards my daughter here's 500g and with that he handed us the money.

**Skye's P.O.V**

Hey brother I managed to get a ticket so can I come with you. Fine but you better stay out of trouble or I swear… Yeah, yeah, yeah I know.

Little did my big brother know I had stolen my ticket from a pink haired maiden, but it's not like he'll figure that out any time soon. Ok let's get on the boat Vaughn said and we started walking to the boat.

Once we got inside the boat there was that pink haired maiden and her family. Uh Vaughn I think… Hey that's the thief.

**Vaughn P.O.V**

I turned around and like I expected I saw Skye running away from the six people in the middle of the room.

I walked up to the people and casually asked them what he stole. Well he stole my boat ticket a pink haired lady said. Ok um well the person who just ran away is my stupid brother, and um here, I handed the lady 500g and then ran after Skye.

**Jill P.O.V**

At this point I didn't know what to do. I mean it was a complete mess. A cowboy walked up to us saying he was brothers with a thief. Well that doesn't happen every day. Oh well at least Felicia got her money back.

Um Chelsea let's go find a cabin.

Umm ok she said and with that we started walking. We came up to a cabin and went inside and to our surprise standing in the middle of the room was the thief and the cowboy.

Oh hello beautiful what's your name the thief said to me. Uh why would I tell you my name? So I can get acquainted with such a beautiful maiden such as yourself the thief said smoothly and I was guessing he flirted with girls a lot.

Well screw you I'm not telling my name to a thief. Suddenly a mob of people came down the hall and pushed us into the room and then the door slammed shut.

I tried to open the door but it was jammed and ten minutes later I finally gave up.

Well beautiful maiden looks like you're stuck in here the thief said while a smirk formed on his face.

Oh really I didn't notice I just thought the door was open.

A few hours passed and we were still stuck in the room finally I gave up hope of getting out and asked where is everyone sleeping.

Anyone have any idea thief, Chelsea, cowboy. Well first off my name is Vaughn and stop calling me cowboy or you'll regret it. And you can call me phantom Skye beautiful.

Ok I'll call you by your names whatever. Hey Jill I found bunk beds in this room Chelsea said. Oh so your name is Jill nice name for a lovely maiden Skye said. CHELSEA WHY DID YOU SAY MY NAME! Well you said my name right now.

Whatever let's just go to sleep.

**Author note:**

I do not own harvest moon


	2. The Island

**Chapter 2: The Island**

**Vaughn's P.O.V**

I woke up to bright flashes of light and thunder.

I stood up and walked into the main room of our cabin where I saw two girls sitting on the couch. Then I relies I forgot their names so I'm basically screwed.

Hello the one with the red bandana on her head says.

Uh… Hi I say while giving her a fake smile.

Then my brother comes up behind me and scares the hell out of me when he pushes me and then he falls to the ground and starts laughing his stupid little head off.

Then all of a sudden there's a blinding flash of light and the captains' voice is heard on the intercom and he says

**Attention passengers the boat has been struck by lightning we advise everyone to grab a life jacket located in every cabin closest and head out to the life boats.**

We all go to the closet and put on a life jacket and the door didn't seeme to be jammed anymore because it opened right up so we went straight to the deck. Once we get there its complete hell.

A sailor directs us to a life boat and just because I'm so freaking lucky that pink haired lady that Skye stole from gets in the same life boat as us with her family and just as I'm about to get off the sailor starts cutting the rope and before I can say anything we're in the water.

After about twenty minutes of drifting off farther and farther into the ocean with no clue where we're going a huge wave hits us and everything goes black.

**Jill's P.O.V**

The last thing I remember is being on a life boat with Chelsea and being scared as hell but now I wake up and I'm face down on a beach.

Chelsea is nowhere in sight and what makes it worse is there's a thief standing over me.

AHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STALKER! The only thing I can say adout my reaction is he was watching me while I was unconscious, and I can't be the only one that thinks that's creepy can I?

Uh beautiful can you please calm down he says smoothly.

Calm down we're on an island and we have no idea where the other people we were with are. We don't even know if their dead. How can I calm down?

Angel I understand that your friend was on that boat but don't forget my brother was on it to, but I got to admit I'm kind of happy how this has played out he says with a mischievous smile.

Oh yeah and whys that I ask courisly when I know I should have just started walking away from him but I quickly rule this out since he probably would have followed me anyways.

Well he starts we have some alone time and I think we can make good use of it.

I immediately blush while what he said soaks in and I am suddenly filled with rage and I walk up to him and slap him across the face.

I bet where ever Chelsea is right now she's better off than me I think to myself while walking down the beach with the stupid thief I just slapped following close behind me.

**Chelsea's P.O.V**

I came to a conclusion that I hated this stupid island, I mean I had no idea where Jill was or if she was ok and I hadn't ran into anybody else that was on the boat with me so I sat near a palm tree and started to come up with a plan for what I could do.

Well I obviously wasn't having any luck finding anyone and it was getting dark. Then out of nowhere all of these memories of camping with my family came to mind.

I remembered how to make a fire, and I was pretty sure I knew how to make shelter so I got to work.

I started by gathering wood and then started collecting some leaves from the palm trees.

Then I started weaving together palm fronds with some vines I had found and tied the makeshift roof to four palm trees.

Once I was done I had some extra time before it was dark so I set off to find some food.

I came back to my pathetic campsite half an hour later carrying mushrooms which I remembered seeing in an edible plant book and some cocoanuts.

When I was done eating I was exhausted so I lie down on the sound and fell asleep.

When I awoke it was dark and heard footsteps approaching me.

I sat up and called out whose there. Then there was a familiar voice what the hell I thought you were a city girl and with that Vaughn came and sat by me.

I am but my parents took me camping a lot and I read some stuff about it to. SO you want some mushrooms I asked.

Depends are they going to kill me or possibly make me sick he asked. No I said defiantly. I was joking he said while pulling his hat down to cover his smile.

I handed him a mushroom and a coconut and we sat their talking awhile and then fell asleep about an hour later thinking the island wasn't so bad after all.

**Skye's P.O.V**

Dammit I heard Jill say while trying to start a fire but epically failed and somehow managed to hit me in the face with a stick.

Here let me try I said.

I started the fire within a few seconds and Jill looked pissed, and just as she opened her mouth to most likely yell at me, a person said why hello there young ins nice to see you again.

AWW COME ON Jill said sounding rather annoyed while I just watched Jill completely lose it and go berserk on the old man and his family.

Then the little nerd said ha-ha you're really cute.

Then she really lost it and started to beat the crap out of him to the point where I had to step in and get her off of him while the pink haired girl about our age was laughing like crazy.

Well this is going great I said earning another slap in the face from Jill.

**Authors note:**

Well Jill is pissed and Chelsea couldn't be happier I mean she does get some alone time with her cowboy. Well again I do not own Harvest Moon and please review. Oh and Jill's life will get better I promise.


	3. The Elements

**Chapter 3: The Elements**

**Author note: I'm going to test the characters in this chapter with the four elements so let the fun begin, but first a little scene with Vaughn and Chelsea since I need to get at least one relationship going, THEN I SHALL HAVE FUN WITH THE ELEMENTS!**

**Vaughn's P.O.V**

I woke up and found that I was holding someone. Um Vaughn what are you doing a girls voice asked.

Now I was fully awake and realized I was holding Chelsea. I immediately let her go and blushed.

I… um… I… Was asleep I stuttered.

Yeah sure you were she said with a smirk on her face.

I was I weakly protested and we kept arguing back and forth until our faces were inches apart and I blushed and pulled back.

Well I'm going to see if I can find water anywhere I said quickly and then walked off into the massive jungle.

I walked for about an hour and then I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was Chelsea, so I walked faster hoping she wouldn't catch up.

I was so intent on getting away from her that I tripped and to my surprise landed in water.

What the hell I said as I looked up and I saw two sapphire eyes staring at me from behind a tree.

I know it's you behind the tree Chelsea. Just come out I know you've been following me like a stalker.

I am not a stalker she protested and stepped out from behind the tree.

Then why were you following me I said while pulling my hat down so she wouldn't see the smile on my face.

How do you know I was following you maybe I was looking for stuff we could use she said.

Well maybe I was just going to ditch you I quickly said not to be out done by this girl.

What she said. I thought we were friends she said trying not to frown but failed, and then she ran off without another word.

After I realized what I had done I tried to call her back but she had already left so I just stood there mentally cursing myself.

**Chelsea's P.O.V**

I was hurt by what Vaughn just said and ran all the way back to the little campsite. I thought he might have had some feelings for me but I quickly lost hope of that.

He probably hates me I thought. Why would he ever like me I'm just plain and boring adding on foolish for thinking he would like me.

Right now I was desperately missing Jill and hoping she was somewhere on this island too, safe and happy.

Hell I thought she's most likely happier than me. I started to sob. After a few minutes it started raining and I was getting soaked since the wind just had to be blowing.

Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and say are you freaking crazy you're going to get sick.

Of course it was Vaughn but I just shrugged him off.

And you should care why you are just gonna ditch me anyways I managed to say while glaring at him but I think I epically failed and smiled instead.

He gave me a confused look and before he could say anything the ground started to shake.

In an instant I was in Vaughn's arms.

I felt my face turn redder every second that passed and when the earthquake was finally over we stayed in the same position for at least five more minutes and then we finally separated.

So… uh… I guess we should get out of the rain I said. Well I mean go into the undergrowth, I g-guess I said weakly.

I don't know why I was being so nervous, but my heart said otherwise.

While I was having my mental argument Vaughn had gotten me on my feet and we started walking into the trees and bushes to get out of the rain.

**Jill's P.O.V**

AHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU! AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE I MEAN COME ON JEEZ! I said because at the moment I was surrounded by freaks.

I mean there was this crazy old man shuffling to Party Rock Anthem which was playing on a pink IPod that came out of nowhere, and don't even get me started on the rest of his pink haired family.

The lady named Felicia was sitting there clapping to the music, while the pink haired nerd known as Elliot was coming up with a way to charge the IPod, and well the pink haired girl Natalie was just sitting there with a blank expression on her face watching the chaos, so I guess I didn't mind her to much she was actually pretty cool.

Then there was the stupid phantom thief that kept hitting on me constantly I had even slapped him a few times but after a while he told me he liked being slapped by me so as you can guess I freaked out and kicked him where it counts.

He sunk to the ground and said uh beautiful you shouldn't waste your beauty by being angry with his stupid seductive voice which only affected me to throw him into the water.

Now I was currently trying to distract Elliot from making a charger for the flipping IPod.

Hey Elliot you want to come help me get wood for the fire I said in the most seductive voice I could manage.

Then it started to rain, and then the wind started to pick up forcing us to go into the undergrowth.

Well that's just great I said first I get stuck with all of you freaks except you Natalie your pretty cool, and then of course you just had to have an IPod then it starts…  
>And then as you know with all the luck that I have the earth started to shake causing me to fall back on the scrawny little nerd.<p>

U-Uh I he stuttered and then out of nowhere he starts moving his face closer to mine and then when my brain finally gets what's going on I stand up and the nerd falls back in complete and utter shock.

Natalie of course then started laughing nonstop while Skye just looked ticked.

Then Skye walked up to Elliot and punched Elliot, and once Elliot was on the ground Skye bent down and whispered into his ear, while Natalie was laughing even harder and managed to say inbetween laughs looks like you got these to freaks to fighting over you Jill.

**Skye's P.O.V**

I admit I lost it for a minute when I saw that little freak about to kiss my angel but I made it clear that she's mine and only mine.

So I don't think he'll make another move for a while.

Then when I looked up again a lightning bolt struck one of the trees near us, and since we are so lucky the rain stopped and a huge wild fire started, so we did what anyone else would have done we got the hell out of there.

And when I say we got the hell out of there we ran for what seemed like half an hour in the opposite direction.

As we were running a scream broke the silence. It was my precious angel she had tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground.

I ran back and picked her up bridal style and continued running.

Soon enough I was in the lead again but a few minutes later we came up on two figures and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Vaughn what are you… the girls voice was cut off.

What the hell I thought and then deciding I wanted to know what was going on I put my lovely maiden down and crept closer.

I was shocked by what I saw and apparently my darling was to because she let out a surprised gasp.

Vaughn and Chelsea were standing right in front of us kissing, so for mine and everyone else's entertainment I snuck up behind my brother and smacked his hat off which just so happened to hit Chelsea in the face.

Alright two in one I said loudly while they immediately separated and turned crimson red.

**Vaughn's P.O.V**

Hey Chelsea what were you planning to do once you got to Mineral Town anyways I asked her.

Well Jill and I were planning on running a ranch together, but to be honest we know nothing about growing crops or animals for that matter she answered.

Oh well I bet you would have been great anyways. Wait what did I just say I thought to myself.

Wow I wasn't acting like myself in front of this girl, but something about her made me different and less cold.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't catch her response to what I said so I asked what?

I said you can be really nice when you want to be she said honestly.

I blushed because no one had ever called me nice it was mostly arrogant cowboy.

Uh… well… I…. Then I did something that really shocked me I put my arms around her and it must have surprised her too because she asked Vaughn what are you…

But before she could finish I put my lips on hers. I think I was actually enjoying this, her lips were warm against mine and I liked the feeling. I was actually falling for this girl.

Then the most annoying. Self-centered, possible mental idiot, I knew somehow got behind me and pushed my hat off my head and to my horror it hit Chelsea in the face.

Then I heard the stupid arrogant voice of my thief of a brother say alright two in one, as soon as the last word came out of his mouth I felt my face heating up and I could tell Chelsea was embarrassed as well because when I looked at her she was tomato red.

SKYE! Yes big brother he said in his oh so annoying voice most likely trying to piss me off even more.

YOU'RE DEAD! I yelled while starting to grab him, but of course he just had to start running so I chased after him.

**Chelsea's P.O.V**

Jill is that you I asked to the figure behind the bush. I got my response when she jumped out of the bush and hugged me.

Chelsea you don't know how much I missed you that creep whose being chased by your boyfriend wouldn't stop hitting on me and Taro got his hands on a stupid IPod and wouldn't stop shuffling and then the pink haired nerd tried to kiss me when I landed on top of him during the earthquake and I was freaking out FREAKING OUT I TELL YOU!

While Jill kept rambling about what had happened to her I couldn't help but think about Vaughn I mean while what happened to Jill must have scared her for life I just couldn't help but play how Vaughn kissed me over and over in my head.

Then suddenly she stopped talking and asked so what about you and the cowboy looks like you got pretty cozy.

NO, no, no, no it was not like that at all believe it or not that's the first move he's made not counting when he put his arms around me to keep me warm in the rain.

Aww that's so cute she said.

Then all of a sudden Skye came up behind her, turned her to face him, and kissed her.

I just stood there with my mouth open when it looked like she was returning the kiss.

What the hell Vaughn and I said in unison. They quickly pulled apart and turned red.

I thought you hated Skye I said to Jill.

Yeah I still do she replied.

Then why did you kiss him back I said with a new curiosity.

Well I got to admit he's a good kisser for a loser she said while Vaughn and I stood there looking like dumbstruck idiots.

Well you people sure are exciting aren't you Natalie said.

Everyone turned and gave her a questioning look.

What she said casually I was just making our presence known to let you love birds know that we don't want to see that lovey dovey crap so if you ever feel romantic get the hell away from us first.

**Author Note:** Well hope you all enjoyed that chapter and did anyone notice Natalie's the only one that didn't act like a complete nut case around Jill, well to quickly explain that Natalie is my favorite character in Harvest Moon which I don't own by the way and will be a very important character in this story later on but for now this is the end of the long awesome amazing chapter 3. I'm joking but this will probably be the longest chapter.


End file.
